zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Malladus vs. [[Vaati (The Minish Cap)|Vaati (The Minish Cap)]] Villains who threatened Hyrule, they both sought to use Princess Zelda in order to gain more power: Malladus by possessing her body in order to be resurrected, Vaati by stealing the Light Force from her. When facing them, Link has the assistance of one of their acquaintances (Byrne and Malladus, Ezlo and Vaati). Also, they both possessed a member of the Royal Family during their respective games (Malladus and Zelda, Vaati and King Daltus). Diachronos (talk) 14:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Vaati is completely useless, but I dig the fight itself. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Cant argue with this one. They both have horns too Oni Link 16:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like the fight at all myself, but you got a good bout of connections there that I can't argue with, so opposing would be morally wrong in my book. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : This week is already better than the last. I dig it.-- C2' / 21:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good. --DekuStickMaster : : Sounds great! Portal-Kombat : : I think this would be too one sided for Malladus. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this, which is odd because I usually dislike Antagonist battles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Boomerang Dealer vs. Secret Moblin I thought I'd bring this one back since I don't have any new ideas and this was one of my most supported fight suggestions that didn't go through. Both are members of races of enemies that are normally enemies of Link, but they secretly help Link (Boomerang somehow makes himself invisible and/or extremely tiny and Secret Moblin explicitly states he wants to keep it a secret) by waiting in caves to give/trade things to him generousy. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Ay. Oni Link 19:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : You don't vote against Pippy. Diachronos (talk) 20:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : pwned.nl --AuronKaizer ' 20:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Good deal. '-- C2' / 21:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice Idea. IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY. --DekuStickMaster : : I wasn't sure about this at first, but it is a good fight. Portal-Kombat : :I like it whether or not it was ripped off of one of my ideas.--MaloMart (talk) 23:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Its back and likely going to win this time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Bokoblin vs. Bulbin I considered this one last week, but I decided on the bird battle which didn't work out so well. Now, all I can think of is a fight between club-wielding, primate dog-like rat things. I don't know what these things are supposed to be. Do you guys?--RH 02:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Nah.....I just don't like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually think this would be a good fight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments I'm really relieved by the level of positive votes so far. Last week was hell. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Zeldapedia : : I oppose that statement. Hell contains more Zelda II things Oni Link 21:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really, now? Everyone knows that Nintendo stuff does not go to Hell, even if it is Zelda II--RH 02:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC)